


Zola's Fine Night

by agatharights



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Excessive Creep, F/M, Fem!Red Skull, Gender or Sex Swap, Maybe Movieverse?, Unconcious Victim, ambiguous canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:39:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatharights/pseuds/agatharights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Johanna Schmidt is out of commission during a sedatives test intended for Captain America, Arnim Zola works out some of his, shall we say, frustrations with her body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zola's Fine Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is to blame for this and also me but mostly tumblr. I'm very sorry about this, everyone.

Johanna was so still it was almost deathlike, save for the gentle rise and fall of her stomach. At the very least, they could be certain the sedative would work on Rogers, if his advanced metabolism were truly similar to hers. But then…perhaps she was a bit too confident in this, or more accurately, in her safety as she lay still on the table, the other scientists dismissed, save for Zola, who lingered, watching her, waiting.

If the calculations were correct, and they had been spot-on so far, she would be out for hours to come, until the next morning had arrived.

He’d almost pity her, if he weren’t so delighted that somehow fate had turned on it’s heel towards him and given him this wonderful opportunity. Schmidt was a terror, no-one who opposed her would deny that, and everyone who worked under her was incredibly aware that she wouldn’t miss a beat if she had to crush one of them under her boot to get to her goals.

She made them remember that, if nothing else, and after a lifetime of being used as a step-stool, he was only a little bitter. But he was also fortunate to recognize the importance of being a coward, the vitality of it. If he spoke back to her, who knows what would happen to him? He was useful…but she would find someone to replace him.

Johanna was the ultimate bitch with a heart of cold steel…and the universe had delivered her to Zola on a lab table, limp and silent, positively and perfectly vulnerable, so confident in the sway of fear she held over them she would’ve never thought of being afraid of the timid scientists.

Arnim took a deep breath as he stood over her..before she slapped her, across the face, flinching back before realizing that she hadn’t even seemed to respond. He struck her again, and again, several times, until his palm stung and the only response he stirred from her was a weak groan and a slight tension in her face.

He couldn’t stop the grin on his face as he began to strip her, careful as he removed her clothes. He’d have to be cautious, avoid leaving any evidence…but it would be worth it, even if she woke up before he was finished with her and broke his neck.

Johanna was solid, all powerful muscle and broad shoulders, not easy to manipulate even when unconscious. Beautiful in her strong body and form, yes, but disgusting in visage at once- Zola found her a creature of strange dichotomy. Beloved and feared. Brutal, yet refined.

He studied her exposed body, eyes trailing over small breasts, down a gentle wave of abs, reaching his hand to trail down her stomach through a patchy trail of curls that grew thick over her groin. Spreading her muscular thighs, he looked over her, a thrill sending a shudder though him.

A splendid picture display of a woman, she was, and he stroked fingertips over a reddened labia, studying as he teased until he could see her glistening with moisture, her breathing slightly faster. He was tense with eagerness, restraining himself to go slow and gently working a finger into her, licking his lips. She was warm, that enhanced metabolism he thought. Leaving her fever-warm compared to the typical human.

His finger crooked, and she groaned gently, weakly. Tight, perhaps not surprisingly. If she had any lovers, he’d never heard nor seen evidence of them in his time working for her, and considering how dismissive she seemed of anything personal…perhaps she’d had none before? Now that was a pleasant thought for him.

She let out a long breath when he pulled his finger from her, sucking on it to taste her slickness. A mean streak boiled in him, and he took a deep breath before bringing the back of his hand down on her mound, hard, his knuckles hitting where her clit poked from it’s hood.

Licking his lips, Arnim slapped her cunt again, movements starting to grow clumsy with eagerness before he fumbled for where he’d left her belt, pulling it into a tight loop around his fist before using the flat of it as a crude whip, enjoying the dull flat sound it made connecting with her lower belly, her thighs, listening to her soft breaths, watching as her body sluggishly shifted.

Then he couldn’t wait any longer, tossing the belt away, uncaring, and pressing two short, soft fingers into her at once, scissoring them and hearing her whimper. “So wet, Johanna…I always knew you were a whore.” Struggling to undo his belt and pants, exposing a short, thick cock at full hardness.

Arnim settled against her warm entrance, taking a deep breath to calm himself, reveling for a long moment in her heat…before shoving his hips forwards roughly, eyes rolling back. She was perfect- squeezing and slippery all at once, the way he’d spread her legs wide offering him a perfect view as he stared down past his soft belly at where her cunny squelched obscenely with each thrust.

He was rutting Johanna with restrained, even thrusts, struggling to make this last, to take his time and enjoy her soft groans and little hitches of breath, the way her hips would twitch slightly. Growing bolder, he slapped her and cursed- “You eager slut-” before his shaking hands found her breasts, giving hardened nipples a cruel twist and being rewarded with a surprising spasm around his cock and a pulse of wetness that soaked his groin.

"Eager for cock, hhah-" Half-laughing as he moaned, amused as he was pleased by her abrupt orgasm. "- I knew it." He was pushing faster, though, spurred on by the sensation of her body gripping, until he was frantically bucking, startled by his own climax and the sudden rush of heat that went out of him, messing inside her already-wet body.

With a soft grunt and a shiver that went from his shoulders to his toes, Arnim held himself there, his hips tight against hers, until he started to go soft and even then only pulled out reluctantly. “Oh, Johanna, Johanna…” He groaned, softly, more to himself than to her unhearing ears, stroking her thighs. Just to think. She’d likely be out the whole night…

He busied himself, from there on. Exploring her breasts, studying how the red swaths of skin that were so striking against typical flesh marred her body. With some effort, he rolled her to her stomach and left bruises and bitemarks on the curves of her ass. It was a wonderful night, for all his concerns. The opportunity to plunder his poor leader, for all he felt she deserved.

When dawn was creeping up, he cleaned her, taking care as he stroked along her lips and breasts to remove spittle and spunk alike, spreading her labia with his fingers and giving the exposed, reddened flesh a gentle dabbing with folded gauze. In retrospect, he supposed he could have used a condom, surely there were some somewhere in this base, but he’d been content to go without. What was the risk anyways? With her immune system…virtually none, he was sure of it.

Once he re-dressed her, he happily strode off to his own quarters, finally feeling the exhaustion of a long, busy night settling in.

It was fortunate that all projects seemed to have slowed while she was under, and he was allowed to sleep in, by the time he woke she herself was awake and by all accounts seemed…unchanged, from when she’d fallen asleep. Even if she was a touch sluggish for the following day.

Arnim congratulated himself on a secret well-done and well-kept. And on a handful of photographs hidden deep in one of his more precious textbooks, and he regretted only that they could not capture the rich ruby-red of her shiny flesh.


End file.
